The nice hurt black man
by Lizella
Summary: The last hour of Severus Snapes life, from the sight of a 5 year old girl, who has just lost her mother, never met her father and detests the snake-man.


Authors note: Do not ask me where this came from – my mind I guess. I simply needed a small childs point of view for this, although it is damned hard to write. And you might guess, the very strange grammar is not my fault in writing, it is supposed to be the pov of a kid. So I own: Annie Lewis (and those other characters mentioned: her mother, her teacher Mrs Maple and her friend Rita). However I do not own Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy or Voldemort. But I would really like one of them – guess which?

I do not like this place. It is so cold, dark and dirty. But out there it is even worse. Out there are the evil men in the black coats. They laughed at me, but not a nice laugh. And one of them kicked me and hit me in the face. It hurts.

A man with blonde hair killed my mommy. He said some words and pointed a wooden stick at her. And then there was this green light that came towards mommy and she screamed and fell down. I crawled to her, but she would not answer. I cried and the blonde evil man laughed and hit me. I do not like the blonde man, he put me into this room, where it is so dark and so cold.

I want my mommy back. I want to be at home and play hide and seek with mommy. If mommy were here, she would kiss it all better. My cheek hurts and I cry.

"Oh, Severus, I really thought you were clever enough to not choose the loosing side. You made the wrong choice, my friend. Do not tell me I did not warn you! In one hour our Master will finish you off." The evil blonde man threw another man into the dark room and left.

The man lay still on the floor. He wore black clothes too and he had black hair.He did not move. Was he not cold? I crawled closer to him and when I grabbed his coat, he pulled back. He was hurt, but I did not have a plaster or my doctor-kit to help him. He looked very sick and his face was white, not rosy as my mommy says is healthy.

The black hurt man opens his eyes and they are also black. I wonder if he came out of those old movies, the ones mommy liked to watch, without colours.

"Hello, Mister" mommy always says that I have to be polite to strangers. "My name is Annie Lewis. And you are Sevus?" "Severus!" he corrected, but not as nice as mommy or Mrs Maple did.

"Did you see my mommy, Severus?" I asked. Mommy would be proud of her little girl, I was nice to the black hurt man, even if he was mean. "Your mother is dead." "No, no, mommy not dead, mommy okay, mommy just hurt, like you." I cried.

"We will be too, soon." "No. Annie not want to die." I held the black hurt man by the coat and cried. "Stop clinging onto me" he pulled back and tried to stand up. But he fell down again and made a strange sound with his teeth. "You are hurt. You have to stay in bed." I told him. He made another strange sound, but this time with his nose.

"I am cold." His coat looked so warm. His eyebrow went up. How could he do that? He made the strange sound again and tried to take off the coat. "No." I pressed my fist against his hand to stop him. "Then you cold. And you sick." I looked at him with huge eyes. Mommy says that these are my bambi eyes and that noone can say no to them.

"You hold me like mommy and we both warm." I smiled.

"That is what you think, little girl" He really is a mean black hurt man. I think of mommy, he says mommy is dead and I cry. I am such a baby, Rita would say. Rita is my best friend, but she is one year older than me.

Then it is warmer. Around me there is warm black coat. I look up at the black hurt man. "You are nice, Severus" I tell him "Why do you act so mean?" He turns away.

"Are you my daddy?" I ask him. Mommy never spoke of daddy, but I asked her. Mommy said daddy is tall and thin and has black hair, like Severus. I want him to be my daddy. "I am most surely not your father!" "Why not?" "Because I do certainly not know your muggle mother."

"Muggle? What is a muggle?" He sighs and shakes his head. "If mommy is a muggle, am I one too?" "Yes, you are." "And you are no muggle."

He makes that strange noise again. "No, I am not."

"Will you take care of me, Severus? I do not want the blonde evil man to come back!" He does not answer. "Do not die, Severus!" I shake his arm "Leave me, girl. I am not dieing. Not yet, anyway."

"I do not want you to die, Severus." I like his name. "That is not really your choice."

"Why do the evil men want to hurt you?" I think he will be mad again, but he explains "Because I was once one of them, but have betrayed and spied for the light side." I stare at him. "No. That is not true! You are not bad."

"You do not know me, little girl." He sounds a bit sad now, but he does not cry as I do, when I am sad. Mommy says that people who are very sad, but do not cry, are very hurt and alone inside and we should pity them.

"Time out, Severus. Oh, I see, you have found yourself a girlfriend. Now, come out you too." The bad blonde man is there and he is mean to Severus.

"We have to go, Annie" Severus tells me and he tries to sound brave, but I know he is afraid. "Where does the evil blonde man take us?"I take Severus hand and cling to it.

Many of the evil men surround us and have their wodden sticks pointed at us. I hate those sticks. They killed mommy. They laugh at Severus and speak strange words so that light comes out of their wooden sticks, but not green. And Severus is hurting more, he can not walk right and he falls down. The evil men come towards him.

"Stand up" I tell him and try to pull him up, but he is too heavy. Still he manages. Some of the men point at me and laugh even more. I do not like laughing here. All the evil men laugh and only the nice black hurt man does not. I do not think it funny!

We come into a bigger room. And in front of us is a tall, thin man with another wooden stick. But he looks like "Kaa", Ritas pet snake. And he has red eyes. Mommy told me that only Albinos have red eyes. He looks so frightening and I tighly press Severus hand.

"Oh Severus" he sounds like mommy when I have done something wrong, but bad "I hope you do regret betraying me!" "I only regret that I ever joined you." I am very proud of Severus. He is almost as brave as the little toaster.

"What a shame. There still would have been so much use of your talents, that were only wasted on the muggle-loving fool. Well, if that is all you have to say, Severus. Crucio" Severus falls to his knees. He is hurting. I hate the snake-man.

The light stops. Severus is breathing hard. I cry again, I am such a baby. "Are you okay?" I ask Severus and stroke his hair. It is very oily, mommy would have sent him to the bathroom. He stands up quickly, but with trouble and I almost fall over.

"Now, what have we here. I never knew you were good with children, Severus. Pity you never had some of your own." "He has me!" I tell the snake-man. And he laughs and it sounds even worse. I hold my hands to my ears.

"How cute. Crucio" The light comes towards me, not the green one. And then the black coat is again around me and I hear Severus scream. He must be hurting really bad. "Stop it" I shout, but the snake-man does not listen and Severus is lying on the floor.

Finally the light goes back. But Severus still screams. "It will be okay" I tell him. "We will go to heaven and you will meet my mommy. She is very nice. She will like you. I promise."

"Avada Kedavra" the snake-man says and then the green light comes and hits Severus. And he is suddenly so still as mommy was. "No, Severus, no" I shake him, I want him to wake up. His black open eyes still stare at me, but they are dead, like mommys were. I sob and cuddle into his black coat.

"Avada Kedavra" I know the green light is for me this time. And it does not hurt as I fall down onto Severus.


End file.
